


This Isn't a Film, Lance

by MissMason123



Series: Shance Fluff Week 2017 [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Not Beta Read, Shance Fluff 2017, Shance Fluff Week, Shance Fluff Week 2017, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 19:34:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11111379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMason123/pseuds/MissMason123
Summary: June 4th: Black/Blue"In all fairness, Lance had asked Shiro to spar with him, so his current condition was to be expected, though certainly not wanted."Written for Shance Fluff Week, thanks to the guys at shancefluffweek.tumblr.com for organising this!





	This Isn't a Film, Lance

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the 4th June prompt, "Black/Blue" for Shance Fluff Week. This hasn't been beta read so expect some mistakes, 'specially since I wrote this at midnight last night (and by posting now I am technically two days late and I haven't started any of my other works yet). Enjoy, and let me know what you thought in the comments!

In all fairness, Lance had asked Shiro to spar with him, so his current condition was to be expected, though certainly not wanted.

“I’m sorry.”

“Stop apologising, it’s not your fault.” 

Lance hissed lightly as Shiro pressed a damp cloth against the sore patch on his shoulder. The area was quickly becoming a mottled purple colour, though it appeared a dark blue under the artificial lighting of the med bay. He was going to be even more sore in the morning now. 

Shiro lifted his eyes from the other’s shoulder momentarily before returning to his work. “It must be. I was the one who threw you,” he stated frowning lightly. “This is going to swell.” He turned to the Altean version of a first aid kit sitting next to them on the bench. Half the things in there were a mystery to him, but the generalised packaging of the instant ice pack was clear enough. “Shake this up for me?” He asked, giving the small white packet to Lance. 

Lance raised an eyebrow at the packet before doing as he was told. “I asked you to spar with me, so it’s my fault,” he turned his head around to look the black paladin in the face. “And that’s final.” 

“Is that so?” 

“Yes. It is.” 

The two men stared at each other in silence, the only sounds being the low buzzing of the lights and the movement of the bag in Lance’s hands. 

A small snicker echoed in the room before it was followed by a bark of a laugh. Shiro’s shoulders shook as he laughed, his prosthetic hand coming up to cover his face.  Lance’s own giggles followed shortly afterwards. 

XxXxXxX 

 _“Shiro, can you come spar with me?”_

_Shiro looked up from the tablet in his hand, the several charts on its screen beginning to blur with the amount of time he had been looking at it. “Any reason why?” He asked, already moving to follow Lance to the training deck._

_The blue paladin lifted a shoulder in a half-hearted shrug. “I figured you’d go easier on me than Keith would. Plus, I’d take any opportunity to get you beneath me.” He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, a smirk crawling onto his face when Shiro’s cheeks lit up beneath his scar._

XxXxXxX 

 _“Watch your footing… Good!” Lance ducked to his left as Shiro swung his arm at him. The pair had been sparring for about fifteen minutes, with Shiro calling out pointers every now and then. A small jab to his side, followed by another to the back of his knee, sent him sprawling to the floor._

_“What have I said about leaving your sides open?”_

_“To not leave my sides open.”_

_“And what did you do?”  
_

_“Left my side open.”_

_A large hand came into view, aiming to help him off the floor. The blue paladin reached out for it, not realising what was happening until the ceiling rushed into view. He landed heavily, his left shoulder taking the brunt of the fall._

_“You shouldn’t always trust that helping hand either,” Shiro said as he turned around. “They could do something like- Lance?” His lecture cut off when he saw said man holding onto his shoulder as he sat up. “Lance, are you okay?” He asked, crouching beside him. “Yeah, fine. Just landed on my shoulder funny.” Lance gingerly moved it, a small whimper passing through his lips as he did._

_“Let me check it out.”  
_

_“It’s fine, honestly Shiro.”_

_The black paladin wasn’t taking no for an answer though. As soon as the other had finished speaking, he was scooping him up into a bridal carry. Lance let out a startled shout, blood darkening his cheeks and tips of his ears. “There’s no need for this…” He murmured, though him snuggling closer against Shiro’s broad chest showed he wasn't going to argue against it. Shiro raised an eyebrow but stayed silent, walking them towards the med bay._

XxXxXxX 

A small snicker echoed in the room before it was followed by a bark of a laugh. Shiro’s shoulders shook as he laughed, his prosthetic hand coming up to cover his face.  Lance’s own giggles followed shortly afterwards. 

They could never be mad at each other, not for long. 

It took a few minutes for them to calm down, and when they did they were both rubbing tears from their eyes. “You’re an idiot.”

“But I’m your idiot.” Lance countered. He thrust the ice pack behind him, waving it around wildly. “Put this on for me?” 

Shiro rolled his eyes before gently pressing the ice pack onto the bruised area of skin; the sudden chill sending a shiver down the tanned male’s spine. “Are you hurting anywhere else?” 

“Not that I’m aware of…” Lance smirked. The plan he'd formed earlier that day was about to come to fruition. “Well maybe here,” he pointed to a spot on his temple. “And here.” He added moving his finger to the bridge of his nose. _Come on… Get the reference…_ He thought, crossing his fingers in his mind. 

He couldn’t help but preen when he felt Shiro’s lips press against his temple, and then his nose. “Anywhere else?” Shiro asked again, his voice falling to an octave lower than normal. 

“I guess if we were following the script, then the next place should-” He was cut off as a warm set of lips were pushed up against his own. The initial kiss was chaste to begin with before becoming more heated. Shiro gently cupped his face in his hands, ice pack falling with a soft plop onto the bench. His tongue probed against the other’s lips, prying them open lightly. 

With some reluctance Lance pulled away, his hands coming to rest on top of Shiro’s shoulders. “Mm… Perhaps we should stick to the script and-”

“Lance. Did you ask me to spar with you just simply to recreate that scene from _Raiders_?” 

To be fair to Lance, at least he had the audacity to look sheepish at that. “Guilty as charged?” He said, his voice pitching higher at the end to make it sound more like a question rather than the statement it truly was. 

All Shiro could do was shake his head with a small chuckle. “It’s a good job I love you, you know that you big nerd.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sue me, I wanted that Raiders of the Lost Ark scene in there ;P


End file.
